


back, gently, to sleep

by OnyxSphinx



Series: newmann one-shots [175]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxSphinx/pseuds/OnyxSphinx
Summary: The other hums. "Maybe," he agrees. "I dunno, though, I feel like I'm forgetting something important. I didn't have a doctor's appointment or something scheduled today that I forgot about, did I?"Hermann shakes his head. "Not to my knowledge," he replies. "I'm sure whatever it is will return to you in due time. But in the meantime you really ought to get off to bed."
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Series: newmann one-shots [175]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286762
Kudos: 20





	back, gently, to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> anon asked: "Prompt: He pets Newton’s hair. “You can go back to bed, if you want,” he suggests, feeling a little bit guilty but also so stupidly fond of his sleepy boyfriend."

Newton yawns widely. "What time is it?" he asks.

Hermann raises his head from his book; glancing at the clock. "Only nine," he says, "though you did stay up all night last night, so perhaps you ought to get off to bed."

The other hums. "Maybe," he agrees. "I dunno, though, I feel like I'm forgetting something important. I didn't have a doctor's appointment or something scheduled today that I forgot about, did I?"

Hermann shakes his head. "Not to my knowledge," he replies. "I'm sure whatever it is will return to you in due time. But in the meantime you really ought to get off to bed."

There's a beat of quiet, and then Newton pads over to his side and presses a kiss to his cheek. "G'night, dude," he mutters, and makes his way to the bedroom.

Hermann smiles. "Goodnight," he murmurs, watching his boyfriend's retreating form. After a few beats, he returns to his book.

He gets through about a hundred more pages before he, too, starts to feel weary; a yawn stretching at his lips against his will, eyes heavy; and so he rises, putting the book away, and makes his way to the bathroom; brushing his teeth and washing his face, the light scent of coconut comforting.

When he slips into the bedroom, the door creaks loudly; and Hermann winces; hoping that the sound won't awaken Newton. No luck; the sleeping form of the other stirs. "Wazzat?" he mumbles.

"It's just me," Hermann murmurs, setting his cane aside and sliding into bed. The other curls around him, mumbling something incoherent. "Go back to sleep," Hermann soothes.

"Nooo," Newton protests, raising his head and blinking blearily. "I 'membered what I was gonna tell you."

"You can tell me in the morning," Hermann suggests, but the other shakes his head.

"'s too important," he replies, propping himself up on his arm to gaze at Hermann, eyes soft in the darkness of the room. "I was gonna say I love you."

Hermann laughs softly. "You're absurd," he says.

"But you love me," Newton counters, cuddling closer to him.

"I do," Hermann replies. Gently, he pets Newton's hair. "You can go back to bed, if you want," he suggests, feeling a little bit guilty, but also so stupidly fond of his sleepy boyfriend.

Newton gives a mumbled, "'kay," and buries his head beneath Hermann's chin. A few moments later, his breathing evens into sleep, and soon, Hermann joins him.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at [autisticharrow](https://autisticharrow.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
